


sorry, not sorry

by enbyofdionysus



Series: the Percy/Zeus mafia au you didn't ask for but got anyway [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Drug Dealing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Ganymede leaned forward so his full lips touched the shell of Percy's ear. "How'd you like both of us?" he asked.





	sorry, not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was taking a break from writing fics, but it's my birthday and I wanted to do something self-indulgent. Also HgBird had mentioned wanting to see Zeus/Percy/Ganymede so here we are.

It began on the morning the Jackson brothers met with Dio Nicastro.

Nicastro was head of one of the smaller gangs in New York City, but also one of the more dangerous ones. Unlike the Olympians, the Maenads didn't rely on gambling and political influence to make their mark.

The Maenads were quiet. Their work was hidden behind a corner liquor store in the Bronx no one would look twice at. But they were also in a dirtier business.

Percy had been aware of this when he and his brothers sat down across from Nicastro's desk in a tiny office that smelled like cigars.

He became more aware of this when Nicastro did a bump of cocaine off his hand and followed it with a swig of diet coke as Triton explained why they needed information from him.

But Percy hadn't been aware that he and his brothers would be taking part in the Maenads' business themselves until Chrysaor put down the offer to sell an astonishing amount of heroin in exchange for information.

The deal was made.

The guns they had were now the second most dangerous thing in their room.

"This isn't what we signed up for," Percy said in the back of the cab as they left.

"We didn't sign up for any of this," Chrysaor said. "Do you want to find who did this to dad or not?"

Percy said nothing. It was an unfair card to play.  
  
And now something was burning beneath his skin.

**

It worsened the next week.

Estelle began to wake up at the same time Percy did, interrupting his morning ritual with screams and cries.

Percy would take her from his parents' room without question, giving a half-smile to his mom's exhausted 'thank you.' But it was making him more anxious. Like if he didn't make coffee in the morning and stand out on the fire escape his father would be dead for real.

His anxiety brought the nightmares.

They all involved different scenarios, but each one involved the same graphic details of his father's body. It wasn't always correct. But it was always there.

Percy opened his parents' bedroom door in his dream. His father was there.

Percy went out on the fire escape in his dream. His father was there.

Percy was at a friend's birthday party from when he was seven. His father was there.

Haunting.

Haunting.

Haunting.

**

The last straw was when Triton went missing.

To be fair, he was only missing for six hours. But it counted.

Percy was feeding Estelle at their tiny kitchen table while their mom was at work. The sun was setting. Percy kept catching glimpses of orange, pink, purple, red, just outside the window between each fake-airplane-spoonful of peas into his sister's mouth.

He heard the front door open. Chrysaor called for their brother's name.

"He's not home yet," Percy said. He widened his eyes and opened his mouth.

Estelle did the same.

Percy scooped more peas into her mouth.

Chrysaor didn't come into the kitchen so much as he fell into it. His face was sweating. His eyes were panicked behind his usual scowl.

Percy stopped feeding Estelle. "What's wrong?"

"Triton's not home yet?" Chrys asked.

Percy shook his head. "I got back from work at four," he said. "I haven't seen him."

Chrys swore and smacked his fist against the doorframe.

Fear uncurled its long, long fingers from where they'd been balled in Percy's stomach for weeks. They slid up his throat and threatened to strangle him. "What happened?" he asked. He didn't want to know.

"Triton was supposed to sell the rest of the stuff today at three," Chrysaor said. He leaned against the doorway and ran a hand through his black curls. Percy was nauseated by how much he looked like their father. "He was meeting a woman in Central Park on one of the jogging paths."

"He hasn't called?" Percy asked. Estelle made a distraught sound. Percy fed her some peas.

Chrysaor shook his head. "He's not picking up."

"If the cops got him he would've called by now, right?"

"It's not the cops I'm worried about."

"Should we go out and look for him?"

"I will," Chrys said. "I don't want to bring Estelle into this. Mom would freak." He rapped his knuckles against the doorframe. "I'll be back. Keep your phone on."

Percy kept his phone on.

He watched Elmo's World with Estelle until she fell asleep.

He gnawed at his thumbnail until it bled.

He waited.

And waited.

Chrysaor and Triton came home around 9:30. Triton was fine. He accidentally left his phone at work and got caught up with a girl at the Starbucks down the street.

They laughed it off.

Percy was sick in the bathroom that night.

**

"Are you busy?"

If phones still had a cord attached to them, Percy would have curled his finger around it three times. But because phones didn't have cords attached to them anymore Percy stood outside Jove's apartment strangling his left index finger with one of his own curls.  
  
He felt anxious, anxious, anxious.   
  
He couldn't stop thinking about the heroin in their bedroom. All so they could find a dumb lead on their father's murder. Even though it wouldn't bring him back.   
  
He couldn't stop thinking about Triton not coming home.   
  
He couldn't stop thinking about him being murdered by a rival dealer.   
  
He couldn't stop thinking about him being taken in by the cops and given a sentence three times as much as some white guy.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about his father's body -- mutilated, bloody, dead, dead, dead. His memory replaced his father's face with Triton's. He felt sick again.

"No, I'm free," came Jove's deep voice from the phone.

Immediately, Percy felt grounded. The heroin was gone. Triton was safe. His father's body was further and further away.

"Are you home?" Percy asked. "Is your door unlocked?"

"Yes," Jove said to both questions. And then, before Percy could listen, before he could stop himself from turning and opening the apartment door in search of relief, Jove said, "But I have someone over."

When Percy opened the door, he was greeted by the same exact image of Jove's apartment as the last time he'd been over. There were the hardwood floors, the high ceilings, the leather couch, the exposed brick.

But like a bug in a memory, there was a boy standing in the kitchen.

No, not a boy. A man.

A startlingly handsome man.

A beautiful man.

A _hot_ man.

Percy froze.

"Oh," said the boy man handsome man beautiful man. "Hello, there."

Percy would've felt jealous. But it was one thing to meet someone who was a little more attractive than you and sleeping with your sugardaddy mob boss (sugarboss?) and another thing to open your sugardaddy's door and be greeted by an actual model.

The man had to have been a little older than Percy. His skin was brown, but not as dark as Percy's. He could've been Middle Eastern, or maybe Greek. His hair was cut short with an undercut and his curls were brown to Percy's black.

His nose was sloping, his jaw feminine, and his eyes -- Percy's couldn't remember ever seeing eyes so brown. They were the color of wet sand, melted chocolate, coconuts before they were split around a campfire.

He was dressed in casual clothes, a white t-shirt with an eagle logo and a pair of dark jeans. But he looked anything but casual. He looked like a celebrity caught by the press in their own home, like a model wearing sweatpants instead of something sheer.

God, he was _beautiful_.

Which meant Percy didn't feel jealousy. He felt _sorrow_. Complete, unforgiving sorrow. _God_ , how he wanted to go home. _God_ , how he wanted his dad.

But this man in Jove's kitchen wouldn't let Percy be swallowed by his feelings. Instead, he smiled a beautiful smile and swooped in like some kind of suburban mom if suburban moms were gay Turkish boys with sculpted eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh," said the beautiful man, his steps coming in time with each syllable. Before Percy knew what was happening, he was holding his hands. "Forgive me if I'm wrong," he said. Percy would've forgiven him for murder. "But you must be Percy."

Percy licked his lips. He felt as if he'd been introduced to his favorite pornstar. Or maybe introduced to the actually-real Santa Claus.

"I am," Percy said. Because what else could he say? For the second time since coming to Jove's apartment, he felt underdressed. His jeans weren't stained this time, but the rips in his knees weren't there for the aesthetic. And although he was wearing a leather jacket, there were definitely a few wrinkles in the sleeves.

"I'm Ganymede," said the man. And suddenly a million memories, a million comments, flashed through Percy's head.

This was Jove's oldest boyfriend.

The boyfriend who would be Jove's husband if polyamorous marriage were allowed in the United States. The boyfriend who was a journalist but who could've been a model or a porn star or the boyfriend of a porn star.

Percy wanted to feel jealous. He did. He really did.

But there was something in Ganymede's eyes that said 'I'm not a threat.' There was something in Ganymede's eyes that said 'We're equals.' There was something in Ganymede's eyes that said 'I'm worth so much more than you but I want you to fuck me.'

And, well.

Percy was only human.

"It's nice to meet you," said Percy. His eyes swept from Ganymede's face to his broad shoulders to his chest to his stomach to his hips to his thick thighs to his ankles to his face again.

Ganymede smiled. It was like every summer sunset. He said, "I've heard a lot about you."

Percy flushed at the idea of Jove talking about him. He flushed more at the thought of Jove talking about him in front of this man, this god, this immortal being. "What have you heard?" he asked. Because if Percy was masochistic, he was masochistic until the very end.

Ganymede laughed. It was an attractive sound. He said, "That you're childish. Stubborn. And," he paused as he took Percy's hands, pulling him into Jove's apartment. His smile was bright, beautiful, and so, so mischievous. "Very cute. But I had no idea you would be _this_ cute."

Percy flushed even darker. The fact that Ganymede, this beautiful flawless creature, thought he was more than cute was more than ego-stroking. Percy thought he might actually pass out.  
  
"I'm not that cute," Percy said. His eyes darted around, looking for Jove.

Ganymede pulled him down onto the leather couch so they were sitting entirely too close. He smelled like expensive men's cologne, but also a little like honey. Percy wondered what his neck tasted like.

Ganymede said, "Are you kidding me?" He clapped a hand on Percy's knee, not aggressive but definitely bold. "You're absolutely cute. You remind me of the hot college boy twink everyone wanted to fuck when I was in school. Not that you're a twink. Well."

Percy choked on a laugh. "A twunk, at _least_."

"Baby," said Ganymede, squeezing his knee, "not with those thighs."

Percy had dissolved into a fit of laughter when Jove came in from the bedroom. He seemed relieved, tugging at the button of a blue shirt cuff. "Everything going alright?" he asked, eyes darting from Ganymede to Percy.

"More than alright," Ganymede said. His fingers came up to touch Percy's hair, but not in a way that would have otherwise made Percy bristle. It was barely a touch, just by his ear at the shaved part of his head. It made him shiver. "I was just telling Percy how attractive he was."

"I could've told him that," Jove said, giving Percy a charming smile. Instantly, Percy felt overwhelmed. Two well-dressed men giving him attention was more than he could handle.

As if sensing his gay panic, Jove's smile softened to something gentler. He asked again, "Is everything going alright?"

Percy gave a shaky breath. Ganymede's hand didn't leave his knee, but it had somehow shifted from flirtatious to comforting in less than a second. "Things haven't been going so well with the search for dad's," he licked his lips, "killer."

Percy looked away and rubbed at his face. "Chrys recently made a deal with Dio Nicastro and the Maenads for information."

Jove made a hissing sound. Percy didn't have to glance at him to know it was disgust. He'd come to learn that Jove thought the drug business was lowbrow work for mobsters. Drugs, he'd said, were for neighborhood dealers without another way to make cash. Not for organized crime.

 _If you're going to mess someone up, you need to have a reason for it_ , Jove had told him. _It shouldn't be the expected part of your business practice. That's just lazy marketing._

"Triton didn't come home the other day," Percy continued. "We thought he might have gotten kidnapped or-- or murdered. And I've been having to take care of my sister more often. Which is fine. I love my family. But I haven't been able to have my morning coffee with my-- with my memories of my dad. Sorry. This sounds really lame--"

"Percy," said Jove, "it's understandable that you're anxious and afraid. This work is hard enough for men like me. You're just a boy."

"I'm 24," Percy quietly argued.

"Twink," Ganymede whispered to himself.

Percy cast him a wry look. Ganymede smiled.

"What I'm trying to say is," said Jove, "you never have to apologize for how you feel or for telling me. It's not lame. It's normal. Okay?"

Percy let out a shaky breath. "Okay."

"Good," said Jove. "Now, can I ask you an important question?"

Percy blinked. "Sure."

"When the hell did you turn 24?"

Percy flushed. Embarrassed, he looked down at his hands. "A couple days ago. I didn't really want to celebrate. Nothing's really felt special since dad." It hadn't stopped his family from trying to re-create that special feeling, though. Their mom had made brownies. Triton and Chrysaor had gotten him a blue tie.

"It's for the best," Ganymede said. "Jove always goes overboard on gifts."

"I do not," Jove protested.

Ganymede leaned into Percy like he was sharing a secret. In a loud stage-whisper, he said, "On our three-month anniversary, he took us on one of those horse-drawn carriages that tourists go on and he gave me a gold promise ring."

Jove turned three different shades of red. "You said you loved it."

"I did," said Ganymede, "but that doesn't mean it wasn't dramatic."

"Dramatic gift for a dramatic boyfriend," Jove said.

Ganymede waved a hand. "As I was saying, it was for the best Jove missed your birthday so that I could be here to pick up the pieces of your disappointed heart."

Jove snorted.

Percy smiled, entertained by their bickering. He felt his heart rate pick up, though, when one of Ganymede's beautiful hands slid from his lap over Percy's stomach. "I have an idea for a belated birthday gift," he said.

Percy swallowed hard.

Ganymede leaned forward so his full lips touched the shell of Percy's ear. "How'd you like both of us?" he asked.

Percy's brain short-circuited.

Jove sent him a life-boat. "We could go out for a nice dinner?"

But Percy was already too focused on Ganymede's lips on his ear, the hand that had moved from his knee to his thigh and was slowly moving further  _up_ his thigh. "The, uh, the first-- the first one is good. The first option."

Ganymede's teeth scraped his lobe.

Percy shuddered and closed his eyes.

A moment later, there was a soft scuffling sound and then the leather couch dipped as Jove sat down beside him.

Percy opened his eyes again and let out a breathy sound as Jove leaned forward and ran his hand up Percy's other thigh. He gasped, "Oh, _fuck_."

"Just wait," Ganymede said, all smiles. And then he gently took Percy's chin, turned his head, and kissed him.

Percy felt his heart rise up into his throat. Ganymede kissed as good as he looked with soft tugs to Percy's lower lip. He even took Percy by surprise by giving a small suck to Percy's tongue, a move which Percy had tried only once before when he was drunk and trying to get a hot college lacrosse player to like him. It didn't go well.

While Percy was distracted by the kiss, Jove lifted Percy's t-shirt to reveal the tender flesh of his belly and then higher until the fabric caught on Percy's armpits. His thick fingers found one of Percy's nipples, rolling it gently.

Percy squirmed and broke off his kiss with Ganymede, turning to catch Jove's lips. Jove met him half-way, his beard soft and ticklish against his cheeks.

Ganymede busied his mouth on Percy's exposed neck, his own slender fingers finding Percy's other nipple to tease it. Percy whined against Jove's mouth, arching his back into the touch.

He reached down on either side of him to find both Jove's and Ganymede's pants, giving both of them a gentle squeeze when he found what he was looking for.

But his focus didn't last long.

Ganymede moved out of his grip, full lips kissing from his neck to his chest. He replaced his slender fingers with his mouth on Percy's nipple and then with his teeth when Percy groaned.

Jove followed Ganymede's lead, pulling away from Percy's lips and sliding down to his other nipple. He flicked his tongue across it once, twice, then told Percy, "Put your hands over the back of the couch and keep them there."

The sound Percy made wasn't human. He slid his hands over the back of the couch.

Jove's lips closed over his nipple, his beard tickling the skin of his chest, his stomach. Both Ganymede and Jove brought their hands down to grope at Percy's cock through his jeans.

In a warbly voice, Percy said, " _Please_."

But he wished he'd kept his mouth shut because both Ganymede _and_ Jove looked up at him then. Percy shut his eyes, undone.

It only got worse, though. Because once Jove unbuckled his jeans and Ganymede pulled them down, both men wrapped their lips around his cock.

Percy clawed at the back of the couch, letting out a stream of curses in a voice much higher than the one he usually spoke with.

Jove ducked his head to suck at one of his balls while Ganymede sucked on the tip of his cock. It was a sight Percy couldn't quite handle.

Ganymede's eyelashes fanned across his lovely cheeks and his lips stretched wide over Percy's cock. He took him down, down. He looked up at Percy with his brown, brown eyes.

Percy _swallowed_.

But before he could get ahold of himself again, Jove touched the small of Ganymede's back and whispered something in his ear. Ganymede swiftly pulled Percy out from his mouth and the two of them slid their hands under Percy's legs, under Percy's ass.

They tugged.

Percy slid a little further off the couch.

"This isn't exactly the best view of me," Percy said, embarrassed by the squish of his chin against his chest.

"It is for me," said Jove. He parted the cheeks of Percy's ass while Ganymede pulled up his balls. And then, without any other warning, he bent down and dragged his tongue over his hole.

" _FuuuUUCKIN'_ _bitch!_ " Percy shouted, digging the heels of his feet into the floor and the heels of his hands into the couch.

Jove didn't move, but Percy could feel him smirk. His nose squished flat against the soft skin just beneath Percy's balls while his tongue swept down and up, down and up, and then came to a point to tease him.

When Ganymede started to take him back into his mouth, his tongue sliding over the sensitive head of his cock, Percy caved took his hands from the couch to his face. He covered his eyes, tugged on his hair.

He gasped, "I can't--!"

In one swift motion, Ganymede took him down into the back of his throat.

Percy _sobbed_.

Jove made a cooing sound, tender and mean. And then he pushed one rude, lube-covered finger into Percy's hole. He pushed it deep, without question, without warning.

And so, without question, without warning, Percy went silent. He opened his mouth. And came.

**

"Yay," said Ganymede in a sing-song voice just above him. His slender fingers were running carefully through his hair. "Happy Birthday."

Percy smiled up at him. Someone was rubbing his stomach with a warm washcloth. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Next time," said Ganymede, tilting his head with a smile, "I want to watch you get fucked."

Percy closed his eyes. "Jesus."

Jove's laugh came from somewhere off to his right. "Gan can be a little overwhelming sometimes."

Percy smiled and opened his eyes again, taking in the two beautiful men. Jove's mouth was wet and there was cum smeared on Ganymede's cheek. "I think," Percy said, "I can get used to that."


End file.
